


Never judge a book by its cover

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Drinking Games, F/M, Handcuffs, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Party, Shameless Smut, Smut, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, reader and Clint like each other, reader is not as innocent as she looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Could you do a Sub!Clint x Dom!Reader. Like both of them have feelings for each other. But it doesn't show till their playing truth or dare with the others. And the readers dom side shows. When she's dared to kiss Clint, after the game they Fuck. Plz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never judge a book by its cover

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I don't know if I pulled off the Dom/sub thing if I'm being honest

*Clint's pov*

"Stare any harder and you might actually give off the vibe that you like her" Natasha snuck up behind me as I was staring at y/n. Of course she's surrounded by male field agents, they were shamelessly flirting with her and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"I don't know-"

"Don't fucking finish that sentence you do like her, you've liked her for quite some time. Just go, if anything you'll be helping her out by scare away all those pathetic agents. Look at her she looks uncomfortable, go and rescue her." With that Natasha was gone, I looked back at y/n and noticed she really was uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting. I got my drink and made my way over to her.

*y/n pov*

"I would love to take you out on a date"

"No I would love to take you out on a date" and four other agents repeated the same line. Just as I thought I was going to have to be a bitch to them a deep voice interrupted the men in front of me.

"Y/n there you are, I've been looking all over for you" my heart started to flutter when I noticed it was Clint.

"Yeah I'm here" I smiled back at him.

"Hello I'm Clint Barton" I was trying to breath normally once I felt Clint's hand on my lower back. I've had the biggest crush on Clint before shield fell, and ironically he was the one who recruited me to be an avenger.

"Hi" all of the agents looked terrified.

"You guys don't mind if I steal y/n " Clint smiled down at me.

"No no no it's ok we were just" all of a sudden we hear Tony's voice through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have bad news for some of you. If you are not an avenger I'm going to ask you to leave. Our after party is starting right now"

"Umm bye I guess" all of the people who weren't avengers started to make their way towards the elevator to leave.

"Um thanks for trying to rescue me Clint" I awkwardly smile as I got out of his grasp and made my way towards Maria and Wanda.

"Hey y/n" both woman greeted me as I sat next to them on Tony's couch.

"Hey"

"What were you and lover boy talking about" Maria asks as she took a sip of her drink.

"Clint saved her from those creepy agents" Wanda answered for me. "Although she was dying of excitement when Clint put his arm around her" Wanda finished. Both Maria and Wanda knew about my crush on Clint, Maria because we're best friends and Wanda because she read my mind. Both of them have tried countless to get me to confess my feelings for him but I'm too scared to do it.

"Wanda ! ! !"

"What its the truth ! If it helps he likes you too"

"If that's true why hasn't he made a move" I countered.

"Because like you, he's also afraid you'll reject him. Y/n please consider telling him, it's killing me that you too aren't together" Wanda begged. I looked over at Clint and he's standing alone by the bar.

"Alright everyone gather around we are going to play truth or dare." Natasha's voice broke my gaze from Clint.

"Wow someone besides me is suggesting to play truth or dare? I'm in" Tony was surprised with Natasha's suggestion in party game. Everyone reluctantly agreed and participated in the game. Tony brought all of his good liquor out and everyone was starting to drinking. Fortunately for me by the time it was my turn I was a little tipsy.

"Y/n, truth or dare" Wanda hiccuped as she asked. So far only four people have done dares so against my better judgement I chose dare.

"Ummm I choose dare" I noticed Wanda smirking at my choice before she chose the dare for me.

"I dare you to kiss Clint and not just a peck on the lips, a full thirty second kiss" my eyes landed on Clint whose head popped up at Wanda's dare. I also watched as Natasha smirking at Clint. Ah fuck it I drank the rest of my drink and made my way over to were Clint was. Natasha got up and moved to sit next to Sam as I straddled Clint's thighs before pulling him into a heated kiss. I heard the rest of the team cheer as I held onto the back of his neck deepening the kiss. He gasped as I bit his lower lip, sliding my tongue in his mouth. Just as I felt him wrapping his arms around my lower back, I pulled away.

"Damn" Clint whispered as I got off him and took my place next to Wanda and Maria.

"First of all that way WAY longer than thirty seconds and second of all who would of thought our sweet y/n had this side to her" Tony was still trying to wrap his head around what happened.

"He so wants you" Wanda whispered into my ear as I look back at Clint. He looked like he was mentally undressing me. I also noticed he was trying to hide his growing boner with his hands. I couldn't help but be turned on taking in his appearance. After my little make out session with Clint the game continued but I wasn't paying attention. As the game went on clint and I couldn't help but glance at each other from time to time, still turned on from the make out session.

"Alright guys I'm calling it a night, Tony thanks for the party" I finally announced earning a few complaints that I was leaving too soon.

"You know what I'm calling it a night as well" Clint got up and made his way to me. "Why don't we split a cab"

"Alright" I took his hand and made our way towards the elevator. We could vaguely hear the rest of the team as they continued to play the game. Once we were outside Clint pulled my body against his.

"My place or yours?"

"Mines closer" he was about to kiss me when I pulled away. "We're not doing anything until we get inside my apartment" I laughed at his frustrated state before catching a cab. There was so much sexual tension that when we arrived Clint practically threw the money at the cab driver. Clint being the impatient man that he is threw me over his shoulder and carried me up the stair until he reached my apartment.

"Hands to your self mister." I playfully scolded as I opened my front door. Once Clint closed my door I pounced on him, something I would have never done if I was sober. "You have no idea how bad I've been wanting to fuck you" I moaned against his lips before he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Oh trust me y/n I know" I started to suck on his neck as he was making his way through my apartment until we were inside my bedroom. "I'm in charge" ordered as I looked Clint straight in the eye before I unhooked my legs so I could stand up. I saw Clint's cock starting to rise at my command. "Clothes off now" I ordered and he practically ripped his clothes off. I bit my lip as I took in the view, Clint completely naked. My eyes landed on his well endowed member. "Now come over here and take mine off" in a matter of seconds Clint was behind me as he started to unzip my dress. He began to slide off the straps of my dress and with one tug he pulled my dress down.

"Fuck" Clint whispered as he noticed I was braless and wearing a thong.

"Clint you have one item left to remove" he responded immediately, hooking his fingers on the sides and pulled them down. Turing around to faced him, his eyes immediately landed on my breast. I gave him a kiss before I turned around and laid down on the bed. "How bad do you want this" I asked as I spread my legs, and started touching myself in front of him.

"So bad" I looked back down at his cock and notice he was hard as a rock.

"Really?" I slipped my fingers inside myself and moaned loudly just to torture him.

"Yes" Clint wined in agony as he watched me fingering myself.

"Come over here and show me what you can do with that mouth of yours" I ordered, Clint pounced, removing my fingers from my pussy and buried his.

"Oh shit" I mumbled as Clint licked, sucked and moaned. I gripped his hair enjoying having his tongue inside me. "Fingers" I managed to say, Clint removed his tongue and started fucking me with his fingers, while he started sucking on my clit. "Shit ! ! ! Oh yes keep doing that Clint" I praised him causing him to smiled at my satisfaction. "Fuuck you're so fucking good at this oh oh oh wait Clint stop I'm going to cum" but Clint kept going causing me to cum all over his mouth. "Fuuuuuuck" I panted as he came back up to kiss me but I turned away. "I told you to stop" I glared at him.

"I couldn't help it, you're that good" he tried to kiss me again and I turned my head the other way again.

"You have to be punished now lay down on the bed" I got off the bed and went straight to my closet. Once I found what I was looking for I turned and gave him a wicked grin. "I hope you like handcuffs" Clint's eyes widened at the handcuffs. "Hands on the headboard" I ordered, Clint instantly held onto the headboard and I handcuffed him to it.

"What are you going to do".

"Payback for disobeying me" I replied as I gripped his cock and started to jack him off.

"Oh I love this punishment" Clint grinned as he noticed I was going to blow him.

"You won't for long" I teased before I took him in my mouth and started to stuck his cock. I started bobbing my head when I heard Clint moaning louder and louder.

"Oh shit yes oh god ow" I looked up and noticed Clint tried to move his hand presumably to grab my hair. I smiled around his cock as I started to massage his balls and moaned. "Oh yessss fuck y/n take the handcuffs off me I want to touch you" I took him out of my mouth and smiled.

"Why I thought you loved this punishment ? "

"Pleases" Clint sounded desperate.

"Nope" I started sucking faster until I felt him twitch in my mouth.

"I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum" once those words slipped out of his mouth I pulled away and smiled from ear to ear. "Y/n what the fuck"

"Punishment, you don't get to cum yet"

"Please I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I made you cum when you said you didn't want to yet"

"You're lucky I'm fucking horny" I moved myself so my pussy was hovering over his cock.

"What about the handcuffs?" Clint questioned.

"They're staying" I lowered myself onto him as we let out a long moan. "Fuck" I closed my eyes enjoying the fact that Clint's cock is filling me up. I held onto his shoulders as I started to ride him.

"Oh fuck, you look so fucking hot right now" Clint gawked as he saw that I was now bouncing on his cock.

"Yes yes fuck you're so fucking big Clint" I started bouncing on him faster.

"Oh I'm going to cum"

"No not yet" I got off him causing him to whimper. "I'm going to take the handcuffs off BUT do not touch me until I say so ok?"

"Ok I promise I promise" once I took the handcuffs off Clint started to rub his wrists before turning to face what I was doing. I got on my hands and knees for him.

"Fuck me hard Clint" I ordered him and he was instantly behind me. I felt him tease my pussy with his cock before he plunged himself inside me. "FUUUUUCK YESS" I closed my eyes as I felt him fill me up again and started to pound into me.

"Shit Mmm I love watching my cock disappear inside" Clint grunted, his fingernails digging into my waist.

"Slap my ass Clint, slap my ass" I yelled before I felt a sting on my ass from the slap. "Harder Clint slap my ass harder, ohhh YESSS just like that. Ahh fuck yes Clint, you're fucking me so good Clint" I was enjoying the stinging of Clint slapping my ass.

"Ohh fuck y/n can I cum ! ! ! I need to cum" Clint begged not losing his momentum.

"Yes cum inside me Clint fuck I'm there ahhhhhh yes yes Clint ahhhh" I yelled at the top of my lugs as I came for the second time.

"Y/N ! ! !" Clint growled as I felt his cum shooting inside me. "Oh god" he he kept moving, milking his orgasm until he couldn't anymore. Once he pulled out I collapsed on the bed as Clint moved and collapsed next to me. "I would of never guessed you'd be dominate in bed" I curled up next to him.

"Why is that?" I asked innocently

"You are so sweet and innocent"

"Never judge a book by its cover Clint".

"You don't have to tell me twice" I kissed his lips one last time before drifting off to sleep.

*the next day*

I got woken up by someone loudly banging at my door.

"Tell them to go away" I heard Clint grumble but held my tightly against his body.

"I would love to but you have to let go" I complained

"No" Clint growled so I began to tickle him until he let go of my waist and I shot out of bed. "No fair"

"I'll be back babe" I wrapped a bed sheet around my body before I made my way to answer the door.

"WHAT" I angrily answered the door

"Finally ! ! ! We've knocking for-" it looked like Wanda and Maria's eyes were going to pop out when they saw my current state.

"Did you and Clint ?" Wanda started to say.

"Yes and I'll tell you guys about it later now can you guys go"

"Yeah we were going to have an encore of last night" I turned around when I heard Clint's voice, he was holding a pillow to cover his cock.

"No problem, we'll be leaving now" both Maria and Wanda said before they started to walk away. "Oh and we ran into some of your neighbors, they said that if you guys can keep it down. They couldn't sleep with all of the yelling" Wanda laughed as she made her way to the stairs.

"There is no way we are going to keep quiet" Clint spoke after I shut and locked the door.

"Who said we were?" I teased back as I dropped the sheet. "I'm hungry what do you want for breakfast"

"I could think of a few things I would love to eat" Clint picked me up and carried me into the kitchen.


End file.
